Talk:Arrows (Skyrim)
Necessary Page? Is this page ncessary? There is already an Arrow page that covers information from previous games. Whereas there is some change in the arrows from previous games, I do not think that it is enough to warrant another page. The Arrow page can be cleaned up and easily updated to include information pertient to Skyrim. Your thoughts? --DLanyon (talk) 05:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) This article is completley necessary, as it has helped me very much. Do not delete this page. I second the above poster. Do not delete this page. It is very helpful and provides an easy to use table of all the arrows in Skyrim. Plus, other TES games have pages like this. FlapjacksNsyrup (talk) 09:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Daedric arrows Hi everyone, I was just wondering how to find Daedric arrows to go with my new Daedric bow, any help? Chubbaking (talk) 20:12, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Around level 50 I started finding them very rarely in containers. After that give one to a companion that uses bows and they'll start shooting infinite amounts. Ryanshowseason2 (talk) 13:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) After level 50, (If you have done Discerning the Transmundane, or have previously visited Blackreach) Dwarven Centurions respawn every few days, usually after level 50 they have average of 9 Daedric Arrows on them. The easiest way to obtain a high ammount is to fast travel to Alftand, and take the lift down to Blackreach, kill a respawned Centurion, and loot the arrows. -Edit, sign in- Zin'iir (talk) 11:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Nord Hero? Has anyone obtained nord hero arrows without the console? Where do you get them? Ryanshowseason2 (talk) 13:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) You can craft nord hero stuff at the skyforge after completing the companions questline.Chargersphinx (talk) 01:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Not the arrows, no arrows are craftable... Ryanshowseason2 (talk) 13:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Unlimited Arrows The technique of using a bound bow with no equipped arrows doesn't work for me - the arrows can't be picked up (PS3, patch 1.05). Does it only work if you have Quiet Casting? Tungstic (talk) 01:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Giving one arrow to my follower does not work with a bow I supplied. Haven't tried with her default bow (too weak).Tungstic (talk) 01:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Swapping arrows with the guard in Solitude after he enters Castle Dour at the end of the day to go to sleep worked really well for me. (He has no arrows in his pickpocket list while he's at target practice.) I also swapped arrows with his buddy, and the next morning they were both doing target practice, so the arrows accumulated twice as fast! Shooting an arrow into the guard did NOT work for me though. Not surprisingly, it did him a lot of damage, and all of the guards went after me. Had to reload the last save... Tungstic (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Add Nord Hero Arrows to Table? Should they be added to the list even though they are technically unobtainable? Or should we keep them off for that very reason? FlapjacksNsyrup (talk) 09:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Arrows passing through targets happens on the 360 aswell Arrows passing through targets happens on the 360 aswell I noticed it quite a bit but I always assumed I missed but I was pretty close to a mamoth about 5-10 steps away and I was firing arrow after arrow and I assume obviosly that it would take a while for them to die but after a 100 or so arrows I got sick of it and decided to use fire to kill it and I saw all my arrows sticking out the ground not a single one of them hit the mamoth. I also think it becomes more of a problam the higher your archery skill is the higher it gets the closer you have to be to do any damage. Getting Hit by Arrows Adds to Your Inventory Not sure if anyone else has noticed this before but I couldn't find anything on it so I figured I'd mention it. I was just fighting an archer and letting them shoot at me and I would move out of the way and get the arrows after they hit something (to add them to my inventory). I was keeping count as I was grabbing the arrows but when I checked my inventory, my count would be less than my inventory was occasionally. I figured out why. I was getting hit by arrows sometimes and I noticed that occasionally when you get hit by arrows, the arrow is added to your inventory. It seems to happen about 1 out of every 5-6 arrows that hit you. ARobi5 (talk) 08:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC)ARobi5 Farming Forsworn/Falmer Arrows? Since these two types of arrows deal less damage than the followers' default iron arrows, what would be a good way to farm as many of them as possible, aside from console commands and gathering them from the camps they're found at? Spiegel1 (talk) 15:28, June 6, 2013 (UTC)